Selyse Florent
Lady Selyse Florent ist die Gemahlin vom selbst ernannten König Stannis Baratheon, dem Bruder des alten Königs Robert. Sie haben eine Tochter: Sharin Baratheon. Sie stammt aus dem Hause Florent aus der Weite, ihr Onkel ist Lord Alester Florent. Selyse ist wie die so genannten Männer der Königin eine flammende Verehrerin des Kults von R'hllor. Charakter & Erscheinung Selyse ist keine attraktive Frau. Sie ist so groß wie ihr Gemahl, schlank, und hat die großen abstehenden Ohren von Haus Florent, dazu eine ausgeprägte Nase und die schwache Andeutung eines Damenbartes. Ihre Augen sind blass, ihr Mund streng und ihre Stimme kann so streng sein wie eine Peitsche. thumb|300px|Tara Fitzgerald als Selyse Florent in der HBO-Serie Seit sie im Einfluss der Schattenbinderin Melisandre aus Asshai steht, ist sie eine der fanatischsten Gläubigen des Kultes von R'hllor. Ihre Ehe mit Stannis ist eher lieblos. Sie haben eine Tochter, ein eher melancholisches Mädchen namens Sharin Baratheon. Stannis fühlt sich in Gegenwart von Frauen unwohl, selbst in der seiner eigenen. Er kommt seinen ehelichen Pflichten ein bis zweimal im Jahr eher lustlos nach. An der Mauer meidet er seine Gemahlin gänzlich, was ein offenes Geheimnis ist. Biographie Selyse und Stannis heirateten um das Jahr Während der Hochzeit verführte Stannis' Bruder König Robert Baratheon Selyses Cousine (bei Petyr Baelish: Nichte) Delena Florent im Ehebett der frisch Getrauten, während diese noch auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen. Bei dieser Begegnung wurde Edric Sturm gezeugt. Das Haus Florent sah dies als Schande an und Stannis schickte den Sohn nach der Geburt nach Sturmkap in die Obhut seines Bruders Renly Baratheon. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Petyr Baelish erzählt Eddard Stark von Edric Sturm, als dieser ihn nach König Robert Baratheons Bastarden fragt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Stannis und seine Familie in Abwesenheit mit Name ausgerufen und von ihm wird verlangt, dass er dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls werde er bestraft werden. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Bei einem Treffen zwischen Maester Cressen und König Stannis widerspricht sie dem Maester in seiner Auffassung, dass der Krieg nur gewonnen werden könne, wenn Stannis ein Bündnis eingehe mit Renly, Robb Stark oder einem anderen. Sie glaubt an die Weissagung Melisandres, die Stannis' Sieg in den Flammen gesehen hat. Auf dem Festmahl, das Stannis für seine Vasallen abhält, macht sie sich zusammen mit Melisandre über den alten Maester lustig und befiehlt ihm, die Narrenkrone von Flickenfratz aufzusetzen. Sie wird Zeugin des gescheiterten Giftanschlags Cressens auf Melisandre. Wenig später lässt Melisandre Statuen des Glaubens an die Sieben auf Drachenstein öffentlich verbrennen und ruft Stannis Baratheon als Wiedergeburt von Azor Ahai aus. Als Reaktion auf Stannis' Erlass, in dem dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei Lennister anprangert, verbreitet der Königshof von Königsmund auf Vorschlag von Petyr Baelish das Gerücht, Flickenfratz sei der Vater von Sharin. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Stannis Sturmkap belagert und Renly so in eine Verhandlung zwingt, beleidigen sich die beiden und fordern jeweilige Treueeide. Als Renly behauptet, Selyse sei so hässlich, dass er verstehen könne, dass Stannis seinen Hofnarren zu ihr schicke, zieht er sein Schwert und die Situation droht kurzzeitig zu eskalieren. Während der Belagerung von Sturmkap (299) bleibt sie mit ihrem Onkel Axell Florent auf Drachenstein. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Drachenstein erfährt Ser Davos Seewert von Salladhor Saan, dass die Königin Lord Gunter Sonnglas und Hubbard Ramtons Söhne zu "Dienern der Dunkelheit" erklären ließ und sie verbrannt hat. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als die Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit nach Drachenstein gelangt, drängen Melisandre, Königin Selyse und Ser Axell Florent Stannis weiterhin dazu, Edric Sturm zu opfern, um einen Steindrachen zu erwecken, doch Stannis verschiebt die Entscheidung. Sie führt meistens den Chor der Gläubigen bei den Abendgebeten zu R'hllor an. Nach ihrer Reise nach Ostwacht an der See bleiben Selyse und Sharin in der Hafenstadt, während Stannis und seine Soldaten nach Westen reiten und die Wildlinge in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung überraschen und schlagen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Selyse und Sharin sollen so lange in Ostwacht bleiben, bis Stannis das Nachtfort wieder hat aufbauen lassen. Währenddessen erscheint den Männern in der Schwarzen Festung Melisandre wie die eigentliche Königin. Bei Davos' Aufbruch aus Ostwacht veranstaltet Königin Selyse für ihn, Salladhor Saan und seine Kapitäne ein fürstliches Abendessen, bei dem auch Cotter Peik und vier weitere hohe Offiziere der Nachtwache eingeladen sind. Ser Axell Florent erzählt bei diesem Essen eine Geschichte, mit der er Davos Seewert als "Affen in Samt" darstellt, der an seiner Aufgabe sicher scheitern werde. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Ser Axell schickt in Selyses Auftrag einen Brief an Jon Schnee, in dem sie nachfragen lässt, wann sie endlich in die Nachtfeste einziehen könne, denn sie sei mittlerweile sehr unzufrieden in Ostwacht an der See. Königin Selyse verlässt schließlich Ostwacht mit ihrem Gefolge, um zur Schwarzen Festung zu reisen. Von dort will sie ihren neuen Sitz an der Nachtfeste beziehen, auch wenn die Baumaßnahmen noch lange nicht abgeschlossen sind. Bei Jon beschwert sie sich vor allem über Cotter Peik. Sie und ihre Ritter sind aber auch entsetzt, als sie entdecken, dass Jon einem Riesen erlaubt, sich in der Festung frei zu bewegen. Sie ist bei der Hochzeit zwischen Alys Karstark und Sigorn, dem Magnar der Thenn, die Melisandre leitet, anwesend und heißt die Verbindung gut. Sie bedauert, dass nicht auch sie Stannis nach dem Ritus von R'hllor erneut heiraten kann, weil er sich weigert. Am Tag der Hochzeit kehrt Val mit Tormund Riesentod und über 3000 Wildlingen zur Schwarzen Festung zurück. Jon verhandelt mit Tormund und einigt sich mit ihm auf folgende Abmachung: er gewährt allen Wildlingen Zuflucht und Essen an der Mauer, dafür sollen diese all ihre Habseligkeiten und Besitztümer abgeben und zusätzlich 100 Kinder als Geiseln stellen, die den Männern der Schwarzen Festung als Pagen und Knappen dienen sollen. Die wehrfähigen Wildlinge sollen der Nachtwache an der Schwarzen Festung, in Ostwacht oder am Schattenturm bis zum Frühjahr dienen, während die Waisen, Alten und Versehrten in den zehn noch unbemannten Burgen an der Mauer untergebracht werden sollen. Im Anschluss an die Verhandlung berichtet er als Erstes der Königin von dem Ergebnis, wobei sich herausstellt, dass sie illusorische Vorstellungen von der Umsetzung hat. Seit die Wildlinge in der Schwarzen Festung sind, lässt sich die Königin rund um die Uhr von Ritter beschützen. Als Jon Schnee sie überreden will, der Nachtwache bei der Rettung der verhungernden Wildlinge in Hartheim zu helfen, lehnt sie ab, auch wenn das deren Tod bedeutet. Anschließend teilt die Königin Jon mit, dass sie Gerrick Königsblut den Titel "König der Wildlinge" verliehen hat und plant, dessen drei Töchter sowie Val mit vier Rittern aus dem Süden zu vermählen. Noch am selben Tag erreicht Jon Schnee eine bedrohliche Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, in der dieser behauptet, er habe Stannis und dessen Verbündete in einer siebentägigen Schlacht besiegt und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen. Er habe Manke einen Mantel aus den Häuten seiner sechs Frauen genäht und ihn in einen Käfig gesteckt, damit der ganze Norden sehen könne, dass Jon Schnee ein Lügner ist, da er behauptet habe, Manke auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt zu haben. Er fordert die Herausgabe seiner Braut, von Königin Selyse, Sharin, Melisandre, Val und Ungeheuer sowie von Theon Graufreud, und droht damit, die Nachtwache und Jon anzugreifen, sollte dieser sich nicht fügen. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Florent, Selyse Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Florent Florent, Selyse Florent, Selyse